Interval 06 - Bridge
Interval 06 - Bridge is the sixth interval in F.E.A.R. 3. The Point Man hijacks an Armacham Technology Corporation pod heading to the Port Authority Airport with the help of Jin Sun-Kwon, however, the pod crashes at the bridge. The Bridge Interval contains multiple fights, including the animalistic Scavengers, creatures born of Alma Wade's tormented mind. The end of the level features a boss fight with an Enhanced Power Armor. Walkthrough When you gain control, walk around the train cars and keep an eye out for an Alma Doll. Hop into the car in front of you, and if you're playing as the Point Man, there is a car you can enter to the left for two frag grenades. When you hear shooting, walk all the way to the end of the car hanging off the bridge for a pistol. Walk back and onto the tracks again. When whatever the soldiers were shooting at kills them, jump up into the car and if you're the Point Man, grab the Briggs SMG they left behind. Keep moving through the cars and eventually you'll have to balance on three cars hanging off the bridge. Make sure to jump onto each car, otherwise you'll fall in between them and into the ocean and to your death. Jump up into the emergency exit of another car to get back onto the bridge. Keep making your way through the wrecked train cars and you'll come to a place where soldiers are fighting a Scavenger. Don't walk very far forward, or when the helicopter spins out of control, its tail will hit you, killing you instantly. Continue on, picking up the SMG ammo they left behind, and walk up the metal stairs. There is a mixture of soldiers and Replicas waiting for you here. At least one is guaranteed to carry a shotgun. There is also a shotgun in the ammo box at the left side of the section, near the end. Hop off the bridge onto the hanging traincar to the next area. In the next car, a Scavenger will bust through either of the doors on the car, clearing a way out of the car. Walk out of the car and another Scavenger will break out of the next car. Hop up into the car he just came from and out the other side. In this area, a ton of Scavengers will come for you. This type of enemy relies on melee attacks, much like Cultists, except that they can come from any nook and cranny, and their attacks are much more damaging. If you are playing as Paxton Fettel, levitating and using melee in close proximity will instantly kill them. Also, if currently possessing a body, any Scavengers killed will give red orbs so you can stay in the body for longer. If you are the Point Man, Slow-Mo and a shotgun is invaluable. Inch your way forward, or else you will summon too many and they will surround you, which can be fatal, especially on the harder difficulties. Hop into the car at the far end and one will come through the door at the end. There is a shotgun leaning in the door at the end of the car, along with a frag grenade and some SMG ammo in the middle on the floor. Make it to the door at the end of the car and more Scavengers will pop out to get you. Run back to the inside of the traincar so that they have to funnel through the doorway. When they are done, continue on forward and through the cars. One or two Scavengers may come out of the corners, but nothing like the numbers just fought. Jump up into the leaning traincar to the next area. Eventually you'll see some stairs to the right, but you are not close enough to use them right now. Keep going through the traincars until you drop out and are facing the water. You can now use the stairs. Walk up the stairs and take cover behind one of the security barricades. There is a Phase Caster who summons in Armacham Soldiers and Replica Troopers and then jumps to the top of the overturned semi. Be aware of the Replica shotgunners that will come around to your side of the barricades. There is a barrel in between the boxes ahead of you that can be shot to damage the soldiers hiding there. After all of the waves of enemies have been killed, shoot at the Caster from the boxes in the middle of the area, you can take cover behind the single box on the left and shoot over the top at him, and he won't be able to take a shot. A lone Replica shotgunner comes out from the building to your right. Head into the building, keep an eye out for a Psychic Link under the stairs or leaning over the railing upstairs. Grab the assault rifle ammo and Flashbang Grenade if you're the Point Man, and if you want the Arc Beam from the first Phase Caster you killed, hop off the railing and onto the semi truck, then jump up onto the trailer. There is another Phase Caster on the other side of this area who will spawn more enemies. Take cover and deal with the enemies he summons. There is plenty of ammo to be had here from the dead soldiers, and plenty of cover. When they are no more, head into the building next to the Enhanced Power Armor. Piloting the Enhanced Power Armor is optional, but it is fun and makes your journey ahead much, much easier. Interact with the laptop to lower the drawbridge and drop the shield around the Armor. Enter the Power Armor and melee the obstruction blocking your path. As you walk forward, some soldiers try to impede your passage. There are at least two Replica Rocket Troopers here as well. This is a good chance to get the Slaughter and What?! Power Armor challenges. There is also another Enhanced Power Armor here, in case you passed up the first one. Continue slaughtering the enemies trying to block your path and a helicopter will try to destroy you. Bring up the Armor's shields when the chopper shoots missiles, and if you're fast enough, you can destroy it before it tries to fly away. Keep going, and when you hear over the radio about Power Armor coming in, two REV9 Powered Armors will drop in out of the sky. Bring up the shield when they shoot their lasers, and if they get close enough, stomping the ground will momentarily disable and heavily damage them. Make good use of your missiles, too. After they are destroyed, keep moving on until the sky turns red. Be careful in the next area, as there are four Rocket Troopers inside the traincars. Another REV9 lands in front when you step past the first train-car. Use the same tactics to beat this one as you did with the other two, but keep an eye on your Power Armor's health bar (located in the bottom center of the screen). If your Power Armor is heavily damaged enough, it will eject you and lock you out until it fully repairs itself. When everything and everybody in this area is dead and/or destroyed, you can pick up one of the Goliaths that the Replicas were using if you want to. As you walk forward, an APC drives up and parks on the other side of the bridge. There's a turret mounted on the roof of it, and it unloads Replica Troopers with assault rifles and Goliaths. Continue on forward and you'll drop off another ledge to another part of the bridge. There are two Rocket Troopers on the other side of the bridge, near the broken off ledge. At this point, two Armacham Helicopters will fight you. Try to put your EPA's back to the other side of the bridge so one of the choppers doesn't flank you. Bring up the shield to negate their missiles, and use your own. If they damage the EPA enough so that it ejects you out, hide behind it until it repairs itself. If you have a Goliath or an Arc Beam, you can use these against the helicopters to move the fight along faster. Keep going until you have to walk up over a ramp to the other side. There is a Rocket Trooper on the top of the highway sign up front, and four Replica Troopers on the ground and one in the building to your left. Get out of your EPA and head into the building on the left. There is a Shotgun Trooper and soldier on the ground floor and at least five soldiers on the top floor. Pull the lever on the control station to lower the drawbridge blocking your path. Get back into the Enhanced Power Armor and walk forward. There are two APCs parked up ahead, with two turrets mounted on the roofs. There is also a Rocket Trooper and soldiers, too. Once you get far enough into the area (past the APCs) an Enhanced Power Armor drops in out of the sky. Use your shield to absorb the enemy EPA's missiles, and don't let the soldiers flank you, because they will throw frag grenades. Put your EPA's back to something and use your missiles. When everything is gone, deal with any straggling soldiers that may be left and walk to the security barrier at the end of the area to the end of Interval 06. Category:F.E.A.R. 3 walkthroughs Category:Intervals Category:F.E.A.R. 3 intervals Category:Walkthroughs